She Will Be Loved
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: My first sonfic. Be nice. Soon to be Revised.


Okay first time for a disclaimer. Wow I'm such an idiot. Okay anyways, like you hear all the time and it pisses you off. I do not own Digimon or Maroon 5. Also I need a beta, be best if you have aol. Okay on with the show.

She Will Be Loved

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Rika walked down the hallway with her new boyfriend. Ryo could tell that Rika was angry with him. They parted with each other at her locker. Rika opened her locker and looked in the small mirror. She gave a aggravated grunt. Ryo smiled at her frustration. Rika sensed her fiend and she let him put his arm around her shoulders. They talked about her problems on the way to class.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

Ryo spent that weekend on the road. He didn't know where he was going nor did he care. he wanted to drain Rika from his mind. Ryo spent so much time with Rika but every time he was forced to leave her, a part of him was cut. The pain started to deepen. Finally, he stopped the car. He looked up to realize he was in front of Rika's house. Ryo knew how much he just wanted to go talk to her. Ryo restarted the engine and drove off.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Rika woke up to the sound of rain. She grabbed an umbrella and went to get the newspaper. Rika smiled on her way there. She knew who to expect with the newspaper. She loved seeing him each day, rain or shine, When Rika opened the door her smile broke. Ryo wasn't there. She wanted to sit there and cry. Rika noticed a familiar car at the corner of the street. She dropped her umbrella as she ran to it.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Ryo heard a knock on his car window. He opened the door to look at his intruder. Rika was soaked and looked hurt. He got out and realized the time. Ryo hadn't been in front of her door like usual. Ryo pulled Rika into his arms whispering an apology. Rika just giggled at him. Ryo found her the most beautiful being at the moment.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open _

_You can come anytime you want_

Ryo was at his apartment whistling to himself. he spent his morning with Rika. They talked to each other, telling each other things they wouldn't tell anyone else. A light knock came at his door. Ryo basically bounded to it. His door opened and he looked down at an embarrassed Rika. She was crying and couldn't breath. Rika fell into Ryo's waiting arms.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl wit broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Ryo sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Rika was planning to leave, even him. He grabbed his jacket and keys. Ryo was planning to drive out Rika once and for all.

_I know where you hide _

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that good bye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Ryo had drove out into the countryside. Thirty minutes later, he recognized a familiar car on the side of the road. The rain began to pour hard. Ryo released himself from his car.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

Ryo found Rika crying at the steering wheel. It always did break his heart to see her in this state. Ryo was the only one to see Rika like this. It told Ryo that she trusted him more than anyone. Ryo called out her name.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Rika looked at him in astonishment. Ryo just put out a welcoming hand. Rika took it after a short wile. Ryo gave her his perfect smile. He pulled her into a strong embrace. Rika gave on back. She told him e was the only reason why she could never leave.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Ryo drove Rika back into the city. They just sat there when they reached her house. Rika reached for the door but Ryo stopped her. He drove off and he watched Rika smile.

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Ryo sat with Rika at the beach. The rain had stopped and now they watched a departing sun. Ryo wrapped her in his arms. Ryo took in the cold shivers that Rika was giving off.

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

Ryo knew that this was a new direction for their relationship.


End file.
